The Dance
by DegrassiLover2349
Summary: Things hit off at the dance for Fiona and Holly J.
1. Chapter 1

After finding out how Fiona felt about her, Holly J. could hardly enjoy the rest of the dance. She wanted badly to dance with her best friends, but she didn't want to lead Fiona on. She knew that's what she had been doing. Even though Fiona said she would get over Holly J. and she understood she didn't like her, Fiona stilled like Holly J, maybe even loved her. Fiona knew she couldn't tell anyone about this, except for Anya. Within 5 minutes, Anya and Fiona were in the auditorium, sitting on the stairs, discussing Fiona's new problem.

"So, what's the problem now?"

"Ugh, I think I might love her, oh and thanks for telling Holly J how I feel. I'm pretty sure I made it clear I didn't want anyone but you to know,"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself, and did you say love?"

"Anya, it's not that big of a deal, is it,"

"I don't know you tell me,"

As the two girls sat there thinking that all through, Holly J was searching the school looking for Anya and Fiona. As she walked through the halls she would occasionally stop to take a drink from the fountain and think. She was quite shocked at the fact that Fiona liked her. She was happy deep inside, but just didn't want anyone to know. Holly J knew she wasn't supposed to like the fact that another girl liked her, but she did and she couldn't change the feelings. Holly J finally found the auditorium and walked in and found Anya and Fiona. It became extremely silent.

"Hey, what's going on in her?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to Anya,"

"Yeah," said Anya loudly.

"Ok,"

"Fi and I talk to you alone for a sec?" asked Holly J.

"Yeah. Sure. Hey Anya, gives us a sec, I'll catch up with you later," said Fiona.

"Ok," Anya said winking.

They watched her walk away and Holly J approached Fiona. As Holly J sat down, Fiona moved away. Holly J just stared in shock. Holly J moved closer this time grabbing her thigh so that she couldn't move. Fiona just stared at her hand and Holly J quickly moved her hand off. They sat there in silence.

"So, what did you wanna talk about,"

"Um, I think you know,"

"Is it about what happened, cuz if it is I told you I was sorry and I'll try to stop feeling this way?"

"That's the thing, I kinda like it,"

"Like what,"

"Ya know, I just like the feeling of your liking me, and I know I shouldn't,"

"Wow, so what does this mean?"

"Honestly Fi, I have no idea,"

"Do you wanna have a movie night, just me, you, and Anya?"

"Yeah, that's sounds like a great idea,"

"Do you wanna talk about this now or later?"

"I guess now, I'm just so confused about this all,"

"Ok well Holly J, you know I like you, like a lot. I might even love you. Every time I see you I get a million butterflies in my stomach. I just get so nervous when I'm around you and I can't hide it,"

Holly J sat there in silence and Fiona stared at her lap with fear. Fiona had the urge to kiss her right there, but she knew it would freak Holly J out even more.

"Ok, well I think I like you too,"

"Really?"

"Yeah Fi, really, I just don't know what to do,"

"Well what do you think we should do now?"

"I don't know Fi; I'm new to this thing,"

"Do you wanna kiss, just to see if you like it or me for that matter?"

"Yeah, ok," said Holly J nervously.

Holly J just sits there as Fiona scoots closer. They look into each other's eyes then Fiona leans in and kisses her. It was a long, passionate kiss. Once Holly J pulled away, her face was as red as a tomato.

"What's wrong Holly J?"

"Nothing, it's just, you're a really good kisser and I really liked that,"

"Really,"

"I wouldn't be saying that if it wasn't true,"

"Do you wanna do it again?"

"Fi, the problem is, is that I just loved that,"

"So,"

"So, what does this mean?"

"Hmmm, probably you like me," replied Fiona with a goofy smile.

Holly J giggled as she pulled Fiona in for another kiss. This time Fiona gave tongue. Holly J didn't mind, she enjoyed it. Fiona's phone vibrated and they stopped.

"Who is it," asked Holly J.

"It's just Anya. She wants us to come back to the dance,"

"Yeah, we probably should head back. How long have we been in here anyways?"

"I don't know, like half an hour at the most,"

"Ok. Let's go,"

Fiona gets up first and helps Holly J up. As they walk to the door Holly J grabs Fiona's hand and they walk out. Fiona turns red with excitement. She didn't know how to feel about this situation. She didn't know if this was really how Holly J felt about her. She just knew she was going to enjoy the moment while it was here.


	2. Chapter 2

Holly J and Fiona head back into the gym hand in hand. Holly J didn't care who saw. Holly J did care what people thought though so she sent Fiona to go find Anya while she got them drinks. Fiona whips out her phone and calls Anya to find out where she was. Holly J was looking Fiona up and down as if she wanted to jump on her. Holly J couldn't control herself, she had to walk away. Finally Anya walks up to Fiona.

"Hey, how'd it go with Holly J?"

"It went good I guess, but now she's acting totally weird on me,"

"Did you two kiss?"

"Yeah, and it was amazing,"

"Ok don't get too excited there,"

"Sorry,"

"Where is she now?"

"Umm, when I was talking to you, she just walked away. What am I doing so wrong?"

"Nothing Fiona, maybe it's just her,"

"Yeah, why don't you go talk to her for me Anya?"

"Fine, but you two owe me like big time,"

"Thanks, I love you,"

"I love you to Fi, but you still owe me"

Anya left the gym to go search for Holly J. Fiona walks over to Riley and Zane to go talk to them. After searching for about ten minutes, Anya finally finds Holly J in the cafeteria sitting on a rail. Anya slowly walks over to her thinking of what to say to her.

"Hey Holly J, the party's in the gym,"

"Oh hey Anya,"

"Hey, what are you doing in here?"

"I just couldn't control myself Anya,"

"Whoa. What?"

"With Fiona, I want her so badly that it's killing me,"

"Wow, why don't you just tell her,"

"Cuz, I'm kinda embarrassed,"

"Well don't be, she wants you bad too,"

"Ok well, I'm just not ready yet I guess,"

"You don't have to be ready, you like her so take advantage of her liking you back before someone else gets her,"

"Yeah, you're so right Anya, thanks,"

"No problem. Now let's go,"

"Oh Anya, we're gonna have a movie night and you're invited so you better be there,"

"At?"

"Oh sorry, it's at Fiona's place,"

"Ok is it right after the dance,"

"Yeah pretty much, just go home to get clothes and movies, and then just meet us at Fi's,"

"K sounds good. Now let's go so Fiona won't think something's wrong even though she already does,"

Anya and Holly J walk through the halls in silence. Anya tries to crack jokes to make Holly J feel more comfortable but fails. They finally got back to the gym and went to find Fiona. She was where Anya left her, talking to Zane and Riley. Holly J stalled for a while by going to the restroom. She wasn't ready for the temptations she had ahead. She wanted Fiona so bad. She splashed cold water on her face and told herself to get out there.


End file.
